johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZMM3D: Chapter 1: The New World
Taking place after Ocarina of Time, Link sets out to find Navi who left his side as Link defeated Ganondorf and returned the Master Sword to the Temple of Time. But what he finds instead are 2 fairies (Tatl and Tael) who set up a trick which startled Epona and sends Link flying and knocks him unconscious. Then, the Skull Kid wearing what is known as Majora's Mask find him and pick pockets Link and takes the Ocarina of Time, as Link comes to he realizes the SKull Kid's predicament and tries to take the Ocarina back, but the Skull Kid escapes and takes Epona as well, now Link must chase the Skull Kid and get back the Ocarina and Epona. Unknown Forest Area * First thing's first, proceed north and jump from tree stump to tree stump. You'll then see a cutscene where Link catches up with the Skull Kid again. This time, the Skull Kid turns Link into a Deku Scrub. Tatl will then help Link on his quest. * Proceed to the door and to the next room with Deku Flowers. If you're new to this game, you may want to use this room to practice and get use to the Flowers. * In the next room, use the Deku Flowers to fly from one platform to another. There's also a treasure chest containing 10 Deku Nuts. * After a cutscene where Link enters through some kind of portal. He'll be inside what looks like a machine. Proceed onward to 2 doors. Then you'll see a cutscene where Link will be dsicvered by the Happy Mask Salesman who will help out Link regarding to his cursed form only if he recovers the Ocarina of Time. After the cutscene venture out into the other world. Clock Town * Your first objective is to head to the Laundry Pool, there you will find the stray fairy. Once you have the stray fairy, head to North Clock Town and into the Fairy Fountain. Once in the fountain, the stray fairy will gather at the fountain and turn into a Great Fairy and grant you the use of Magic, allowing Link (in his Deku Scrub form) to shoot bubbles. Venture outside and use magic bubbles to pop the balloon with Majora's Mask on it and talk to a kid wearing a red hat and he'll challenge you to a game of "hide n' seek" with his 4 friends. Here are their locations. **North Clock Town~1 Behind the slide. **East Clock Town~1 on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn. Use the nearby Deku Flower. **South Clock Town~1 underneath a box. **Laundry Pool~1 underneath a box. **West Clock Town~1 by the Sword Dojo and Post Office. *After finding all 5 kids, they'll teach you their secret code, head to East Clock Town and talk to the kid guarding the way to the Town's sewers. Tell him the code and he'll let you in the sewers. In the Sewers, you'll face a Big Skulltula, use the bubbles to defeat it. Use the bubbles again to pop the Majora Balloon blocking a ladder that will leading to the Observatory. Talk to the old man there and he'll allow you to use his Telescope. Zoom in on the top of the Clock Tower to see the Skull Kid mocking you and something falling from the Moon's Eye, it is a Moon's Tear, venture out of the observatory (there's a door) and get the Moon's Tear. Head back to South Clock Town and towards a yellow Deku Flower, a Business Scrub will appear. Talk to him and show him the Moon's Tear and he'll give you the Clock Town Title Deed. At 12 AM on the Night of the Final Day, head up to the Clock Tower and proceed to the top where you'll meet the Skull kid again, shoot a bubble at him to make him drop the Ocarina of Time, grab the Ocarina, and a cutscene where Link will remember the last time he was with Zelda (her only appearance in the game) and teach you the Song of Time. Play the Song of Time to return to the First Day. Shops In West Clock Town, you will find a series of shops. Each of them have their own items to sell as well as their own schedules. Trading Post Note 1: The single asterisk means you must have an empty bottle to buy. Note 2: The double asterisks means you need the Hero's Bow to buy. Bomb Shop Note 1: The Single asterisk means you must have a Bomb Bag in order to buy. Note 2: The Lv.2 Bomb Bag will be available after you protect the Bomb Shop Cargo at 12:30 AM on the Night of the First Day. More on that here: LOZMM3D: Bombers' Notebook. Note 3: The Powder Keg is Sold by the Goron in the Bomb Shop, but you must have the Goron Mask and authorization to use Powder Kegs in order to buy one. Curiosity Shop Note 1: The single asterisk means that you must have this item stolen from you by the Takuri Buzzard which is located by the gate leading to the Termina Farmlands. Note 2: This Item is only in the Curiosity Shop if you didn't save the Bomb Shop Cargo. Note 3: You must save the Bomb Shop Cargo in order to have this item in the shop. You can also sell some bottle contents here. Most contents will get you only 20 Rupees, if you have a Big Poe or Gold D ust in a bottle however, it'll get you 200 Rupees. Milk Bar Important Note: In order to enter the bar, you must first have the Romani Mask. Note 1: The single asterisk means you must have an empty bottle in order to buy.